This invention comprises a system, and a method for operating the system, for automatically metering and dispensing fluid components such as paint colorant components, according to a predetermined and precise formulation for a desired mixture. Although the preferred embodiment of the invention is directed toward an automatic paint colorant dispenser, it is suitable for metering and dispensing a wide variety of fluid components wherein precise formulations are required in order to obtain a desired mixture.
Automatic metering and dispensing systems have been developed in the prior art using design approaches different from the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,962, issued Oct. 31, 1967, discloses a horizontally disposed screw driven metering cylinder arrangement, in which the metering apparatus is operated in conjunction with a card reader to select the desired metered volume of paint. The card reading mechanism requires that the card travel linearly with the screw drive mechanism and the linear travel of the metering screw is controlled by information contained on the card. Metering therefore depends upon a 1:1 relationship between the position of the metering screw and the card.
Other prior art patents show various similar features of the present invention, but none of the prior art devices disclose the advanced technology and novel system control mechanism of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,195, issued June 18, 1957, discloses a metering cylinder connected to a paint container and a three-way valve controlling paint flow to a dispenser.